Far Future/Dialogue
Far Future - Day 1 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings. Welcome to the Far Future. Dr. Zomboss: Seeing as it's your first time here, it's only fitting that I give you a welcoming gift. Dr. Zomboss: I have stolen seven of your precious plants. Dr. Zomboss: Face me, and perhaps you'll be able to retrieve them. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) (Penny appears) Penny: Upon our entry into the Future, I have detected a weight change in the cabin. (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Thanks for noticing! I haven’t eaten in 4000 years. Penny: Several plants have been beamed away, and are being held hostage by Zomboss. Crazy Dave: That’s nice of him to plant-sit for us. Crazy Dave: Hey, what happened to the lawn? It’s so gloomy! Penny: I’ve also detected Power Tiles on the space lawn. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Far Future - Day 3 (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: Due to the current circumstances, I am giving you Power Tiles in this level to plant, as well as plants. Crazy Dave: Conveyer belts: The technology of yesterday, today! Penny: ... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Far Future - Day 4 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Wow... This Blover really blows me away! Crazy Dave: And it can blow away flying zombies, too! (Crazy Dave leaves) Far Future - Day 8 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings! Dr. Zomboss: As you have reached the 50% mark, we have sent you the invoice for 50% of your brain. Dr. Zomboss: We expect partial delivery in person, in 5 days’ time. Dr. Zomboss: Regards, Dr. Edgar George Zomboss. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Wow, he sure is swell! Penny: User Dave, do you not recall how he has terrorized us throughout our travels? Crazy Dave: Oh yeah... (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Far Future - Day 9 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: You know how sometimes suns are bombs? Crazy Dave: This is one of these times! (Crazy Dave leaves) Far Future - Day 11 (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Penny: What is our purpose here, User Dave? Penny: Based on my threat gauge, I cannot advise moving ahead. Crazy Dave: But... future tacos! Tac-nology surely has advanced! Crazy Dave: Let’s head over to those giant robots. I think I know those guys. (Penny and Crazy Dave leave) Far Future - Day 12 (Penny appears) Penny: The Infi-nut is a remarkable plant. Penny: Not only can it heal itself, but if eaten, it can respawn an infinite amount of times! (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Re-respawning? That's CRAAAAAAZZY! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Far Future - Day 13 (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: The future is so bright, I gotta wear shades. Crazy Dave: Zombies are like action figures, and I have Magnifying Grass! (Crazy Dave leaves) Far Future Day 14 (Penny appears) Penny: Some zombies have requested our help in their training. Penny: Perhaps helping them is the wise decision. (Penny leaves) (After the player completes the level and receives the Note, Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: It says there's an error. Can you come here and fix it Penny? Penny: Did you try unplugging it and plugging it back in? (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Far Future - Day 15 (After beating the level, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: You seem to be faring pretty well without these plants of your's I've kidnapped. Dr. Zomboss: Though, you can still get them back if you defeat me in battle. Dr. Zomboss: Be warned though, beating me may be extremely difficult. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: That Mr. Boss Guy is a jerk. Let's go neighbor, time to kick his butt! Penny: Yes, kicking his gluteus maximus may be the key to our success here. So, let us proceed onwards to face him. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Far Future - Day 16 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Isn't it convenient that your neighbor is so helpful in your fight against us zombies? Dr. Zomboss: Crazy David's apparent incompetence is only eclipsed by his usefulness. Dr. Zomboss: However, with one secret word my sleeper agent will turn him against you. Dr. Zomboss: Listen to me David, "Hypno-Zombnosis". (Dr. Zomboss leaves, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey neighbor! Crazy Dave: Can I borrow your brains? Um, I mean hot sauce! (Crazy Dave leaves) (After the player defeats the Zombot Tomorrow-tron and retrieves their captured plants) (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Oh! That was...hypno-MAZING! Crazy Dave: I want to eat THAT hypno-taco again! I need my TIME MACHINE! Crazy Dave: What? Wait a minute... what was I saying again? (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Hypno-Zombnosis... Hypno-ZOMBNOSIS! Dr. Zomboss: Drat, or was it Zombno-Hypnosis? (Dr. Zomboss leaves) (Penny appears) Penny: We've successfully retrieved our lost plants! Crazy Dave: Aw, I missed those little guys. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Far Future Map (After Completing Day 16) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Alright Penny, time to go, right? Penny: Yes User Dave, it's time to go, as I can't detect any traces of your taco in this time period. (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: I may not have your taco at this present moment, but my plans are still far from over. Dr. Zomboss: I still have another Zombot. One you can't even hope to defeat. Dr. Zomboss: And I've tinkered with your time machine to make sure you aren't leaving this time period until I've dealt with you! Dr. Zomboss: So please, when you're ready, face me. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Penny: Dr. Zomboss is unfortunately correct User Dave, I am unable to depart from this time period. Crazy Dave: You mean we're trapped? Crazy Dave: NOOOOOOO!!!! Penny: No need to raise your voice, User Dave. Penny: I suggest we wrap up any unfinished business we have here, and fight Dr. Zomboss. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Far Future - Day 17 (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Greetings. I've been waiting. Dr. Zomboss: Prepare to surrender your brains, and quake in fear before they might of my Zombot Temporal-tron! Dr. Zomboss: Mk. I, of course. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Another Zomboss battle? You can’t keep a bad guy down. Crazy Dave: Penny, do you ever get déjà vu? Penny: No. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) (After the player defeats the Zombot Temporal-tron Mk. I and receives the Far Future Trophy) (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Penny, do you ever get déjà vu? Penny: Amazingly after that attack, all systems are operational. Crazy Dave: All my limbs are present and accounted for, but… Crazy Dave: There's a crack in my favorite taco holder! Crazy Dave: NOOOOOO!!! (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds I (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Protect those Citrons! Crazy Dave: It takes a lot of pulp to stand your ground like that. Crazy Dave leaves) Save Our Seeds II (Crazy Dave and Penny appear) Crazy Dave: Protect those Starfruits! Crazy Dave: Say Penny, do you think there's a starman waiting in the sky? Penny: I'm sure there is, User Dave. Penny: Though if he ever came and met us, he'd probably blow our minds. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Save Our Seeds III (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey, those Infi-nuts will be no problem to protect! Crazy Dave: They always come back. (Penny appears) Penny: The Gargantuar Primes beg to differ, User Dave. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Sun Bombs I (Penny appears) Penny: This zone is filled with Sun Bombs. Maintain caution. (Penny leaves) Sun Bombs III (Penny appears) Penny: One more level and I will no longer fear for my circuits. (Penny leaves) Mech Rush I (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey, it’s me! But from the future! Has tac-nology advanced yet? (Future Dave appears) Future Dave: I don’t know. I’m still looking for my taco. Crazy Dave: NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! (Crazy Dave and Future Dave leave) Mech Rush II (Crazy Dave and Future Dave appear) Crazy Dave: I have to make THIS question count! What’s your favorite taco topping? Future Dave: Hot sauce! Crazy Dave: WHOOOAAAAA... MINE TOO! Crazy Dave: We should be friends. (Crazy Dave and Future Dave leave) Mech Rush III (After beating the level, Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hey, where did “Future Me” go? (Penny appears) Penny: I requested his departure to avoid a temporal paradox. Penny: My User Dave limit cannot exceed one. (Crazy Dave and Penny leave) Zomboss Test Lab I (Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: I see you have come to me requesting work. Dr. Zomboss: What is it that brings you here? Boredom? Dr. Zomboss: Oh, it matters not. Dr. Zomboss: You can assist me by helping test my zombie mechs. Dr. Zomboss: I need to see if they're fit for destroying plants. Dr. Zomboss: So, test away. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Zomboss Test Lab III (After beating the level, Dr. Zomboss appears) Dr. Zomboss: Though you've done an exceptional job in my testing, I cannot allow you to continue. Dr. Zomboss: I'm not sure why, but it just dawned on me that you're my enemy. Dr. Zomboss: And allowing you to test my creations is one of the stupidest things I could've done. Dr. Zomboss: Take this Marigold plant as "payment", and get out of my sights, before I order the zombies to attack you. (Dr. Zomboss leaves) Terror From Tomorrow (Crazy Dave appears) Crazy Dave: Hi neighbor! Welcome to the Terror from Tomorrow! Crazy Dave: Making tomorrow's terror something terrible for today! (Crazy Dave leaves)